


陆  |  夕正年

by DoodoZY



Series: 云杉 [6]
Category: yuns
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Series: 云杉 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522088
Kudos: 4





	陆  |  夕正年

“日本关东军！丧尽天良，恬不知耻！”  
“国民政府今天承认了察哈尔为非武装区，明日便会将丹口关割出去！之后跟着江平、通阳、长州、一路南下西走，直至丽景，彻底毁我中华！”  
冽冽冬风夹杂着细碎雪花吹至大街小巷，棉袍打满补丁的人们躬身捡拾散落满地的传单报文，盘算着回去烧火用。站在十字路口高台的演讲者已满脸通红，悲愤难当，周围却只松松垮垮围了几圈人，璎珞又犯了冻疮的手勉力握住相机，于一片苍白肃然中按下快门。  
不远处的马靴默默向前迈动步子，弘昼示意手下不要发出太多声音，慢慢将整条街道前后包围。裹着皮毛大衣的女人在群众中分外刺目，看得人眼里冒火——新宁日报的总编辑，明明已经爬上了这个位置，却还是冲在第一线报道不该说的东西。  
人们明显没察觉到逐渐聚拢的危险，就算有瞧见士兵影子的，大多也没当回事，不再像从前那般逃之夭夭。  
“周先生曾说，这种聪明人绝对做不出有利于人民的事业，他们只想着自己。以前，我们要打倒列强，争取民族独立；现在呢，日寇还在，中国人居然先杀中......”  
“不许动！”  
璎珞被风中激喊嚷得耳朵一紧，只见街头巷尾早已架好枪支，两队宪兵迅速冲出，不经任何警告程序便提了棍棒驱打外围民众。  
这阵仗必然不是司令下的命令。  
文人还在呼喊，百姓们却慌忙四散，再也听不进半个字。挑炭人竹筐被挤得滚落几块物什，炭块被窜逃的双脚踢来踹去，于茫茫雪地间擦染出大片黑迹。  
眼看宪兵就要冲来，她连忙抬手拉扯演讲者的棉袍边角：“先生！快些走吧！”  
眉尾沾染雪花的男人冷哼一声：“为何要走？”  
‘留得青山在不怕没柴烧’还没来得及说出口，台上的人便被一棍敲得双膝跪地。一双大手自后抓住璎珞发髻，狠命朝后扯，她头皮刺痛，却没忘了顶肘向人胸膛猛击，趁二人拉开空档之际朝军士身下踹去。  
弘昼的兵大半会看人下菜碟，烫卷发穿皮草的多是富豪乡绅，再不济也小有地位，因此并没有人敢过来帮忙打她。抓她的兵被踢了下三路，只有倒地呼痛的份儿，可相机仍在纠缠间被甩出三丈远，璎珞不得不踉踉跄跄地去捡得之不易的胶卷。  
雪天地滑，混乱中又不知被谁绊了一下，她双膝砸在地上磕得生疼，好不容易要拿不到相机，却被钻心痛处压得不能动弹分毫。  
一只马靴，死死踩住了她的手。  
男人重心逐渐转移，似将全身力气集中于脚上，甚至左右磨碾。只用来经碰丝绸、拍照写字的手从未遭受过如此难境，几乎瞬间被搓破皮肉，鲜血透过指缝融入白雪，染红小块冰晶。  
狡猾的小狐狸脸还敢咬着牙抬头瞪他，弘昼并未得意多少。他本能凭借兄弟关系压那傅三小子一头，却频频被这丫头报道掀底，四哥的偏向倚重愈发明显。这些年她常与自己作对，偏凭着家里同政府的关系平步青云，除又除不得，着实令他不痛快。  
不过现在好了，这是亲共分子，必杀。  
淑慎父母便是被共匪污蔑通日叛国，清誉满身的老教授受不了邻间唾骂，一根绳子挂在了房梁上。他心疼一夜孤身的妻子，却不知问谁报仇，只对满嘴嚷着工农革命的人愈发不屑。救国该是接受过高等教育的人共商大计，种地刨土的农民工人懂什么？  
怕是只知道哪能挖到好点的地瓜。  
璎珞拼劲力气欲抽出那只手，依旧徒劳。耳边哭叫凄厉，她不知究竟有多少人挨了打，却清楚有几棍横在自己腰背上。  
这是第二次被人抓住，佟家大概是克她。  
“住手！”  
四周声音愈发混乱，似乎又有一队人马赶来，她勉力撑着身子抬头，依然没能见到自己想见的人。  
弘昼被人大力推得倒退几步，总算松开对脚下素腕的桎梏，他不屑地瞥了眼地上无法动弹的人，转而换上轻松不解的笑容：  
“文忠，你这是何意？”  
“此话该我来问你！”傅恒不忍再看周围一片残景，生生压制住满腹怒气，“集会并非不可控，你何必舞棍弄枪，逼人绝路。若驱逐仍不散去，你大可问天鸣枪，因何见着如此情形便命部下使用武暴？”  
“宁可错杀一千，绝不当过一个。难道你要眼睁睁看着他们发表反动言论，逼得人们不满政府、动摇根基才罢休吗？”  
弘昼向来瞧不起傅恒满腔怜悯，犹豫同情的模样，这种人能给党国办成什么事？一山不容二虎，想带百姓过上好日子，必得先把自己择干净。  
“别总拿军校里那套理想主义办事，你前年因为同情泛滥饿死的孩子还少吗。事态紧张大局未定，现在要的是领路人，不是胡乱煽动，惹得民心不安处处造反！”  
“你——！”  
“带走！”  
傅恒运力握拳，深知自己已无权阻拦，便不再同诡辩者纠缠。现在的第一要义是解决问题，必须尽快回司令部。  
马靴踩在雪地里发出咯吱咯吱的响动，他猛踏几步后停下步子，倏地回过头望向渐渐远去的兵队。  
这人能遣动的兵，愈发多了。  
  
  
  
“司令。”  
闷头闯入的人携卷满身寒气，落在大衣外的雪花已然融化，留下或深或浅的水痕。  
“今天下午菜市口集会，有人发表抗日言论，佟恭和未派手下先行驱逐，而是直接开枪上棍，现在又抓了一批......”  
话音未落，办公桌前的男人便踱至衣架前取下军帽和外套。弘历懒得再多问，毕竟一批跟着一批审，有意向的人没完没了地冒头，已是无聊又习惯。傅恒见他神色并无动容，便又加上一句：  
“......魏令仪也在其中。”  
穿大衣的手一顿，很快恢复正常。  
又要麻烦他去捞人。  
这丫头大麻烦没惹，小麻烦却是不断，经常被不认人的警察卫兵铐进去。然而她巧舌如簧，法子千万，只有那么一两次给他机会英雄救美。佟司令压根没当回事，甚至以为会像往常那般扑个空，人早在他到之前释放——  
他错了。  
审讯走廊里已经有了血腥味，哀嚎的回音在刚进大门时便听得一清二楚，被逮捕的人们并未按流程接受身份核实，而是直接被上了刑罚。  
  
  
  
铁门被砰地一声踹开，弘昼握着搪瓷缸的手一抖，迅速起身并腿。  
“哥。”  
被驱赶到墙侧坐成一排的人们大多发抖，旁边桌上扔着搜身取出的物件。  
甚至还有个七八岁的小毛孩子。  
绑到架上的是方才意气风发的演讲者，浸透棉袍的血迹和璎珞手上的伤同样触目惊心。他进来便见着了唯一一个挺着骨头的人，只是这把骨头同他对视后迅速往回缩，可惜手掌藏入袖子的速度再快，终究没能逃过眼睛。  
“谁准你不经侦查核实便拘捕审讯的。”帽檐重重磕在桌上，司令只向用鞭的人横了一眼，那人便即刻停手。  
傅恒不是擅打小报告的人，此番火急火燎地拖救兵，着实出乎意料。弘昼现下没心思理他，只向旁侧男人解释道：  
“这些人都是亲共分子，宪兵抓着他们的时候，台子上那位还在为清党的事叫不平。”  
“都是？”弘历怒极反笑，突然侧身问道，“魏令仪，你同情他们吗。”  
  
那双眼睛一直落在他身上，一眼便望穿心底。她手背的重度擦伤汨汨沁出血珠，弘历心下钝痛，背至身后的五指蜷曲握紧，仍有些许忐忑。  
她不可能同情。  
倘若真同情，他也救不了她。  
  
“我只报道亲眼所见，不亲共，亦不亲国。”  
......答得不太漂亮。  
不过也算是她嘴里能蹦出来的，最好的结果。  
弘历唇角微挑，复而问她身边人：“你们呢。”  
‘路过看看’、‘正巧行至’等声音七嘴八舌地响起来，弘历示意并无党派倾向的人起身，他向来不愿清理太多，倘若有人因恐惧便不认，亦大可放过，枪一响自己先湿了裤子的人，掀不出什么风浪。  
众目睽睽，他没有伸手去拉她，只命士兵开门送人。  
今天算是白忙，弘昼脸色愈发难看，示意手下给拴在木架上的男子松绑。  
弘历一只脚已踏出屋外，暗地托扶璎珞小臂，却听见屋内男子震声道：  
“国民政府寸寸相让，残害同胞，我无话可说。”  
这儿的皮鞭不仅带倒钩，还沾了盐水，抽在身上多痛是不必言说的，能站稳高声必是用了十足的力气。弘历对寸寸相让一事从不赞同，可‘残害同胞’却是欲加之罪，满口幼稚荒唐。  
他不愿同人废话，只两步踱回屋内，取了桌上军帽带好：“你是中国人的同时，能是法兰西人吗。”  
“天底下任何一处政党，都不能容忍追随者脚踏两条船，清两重信仰并无不妥。别的地方我管不了，但在启宁绝不会大肆屠杀，若真是残害同胞，你现在没命同我讲话。”  
窗外纷纷扬扬的雪已经停下，夕阳将房间劈作两半，璎珞望着背对自己的男人，发现他影子孤零零的，身侧空无一人，连傅恒都犹犹豫豫地站在分界线上。  
身上的痛楚尚未消散，心却早已溜向异方。她看不见他的神情，只见他随手拿了被扣押的相机，言语间竟有几分宽泛纵容：  
“你记着，你是个文人，并无党籍。今后别说不该说的，自然清不到你头上......”  
“没有今后了，启宁不会滥杀无辜，可别的地方会。”  
那人不仅不接司令递来的梯子，反倒一脚踹开，竟是仰头大笑出声，也不知在笑谁。  
“柳条湖一事便能知晓，政府本无反抗之意，排除异己的下一桩便是压制抗日！”  
“说什么军事经济着着落后，组织上亦幼稚不完善，惶惶不可终日，一退再退。俱于日寇所谓强大，却不曾想我四万万同胞挨个去堵枪口，都要杀上几年！如此懦弱而不为人民着想的领头羊，要它何用？”  
如此这般，弘历只觉此人不识时务。对方分明一心求死，他已仁至义尽，着实不愿再听激进之言：  
“堵上他的嘴。”  
  
要它何用？  
凡事不灭，自有它存在的道理。  
  
“堵上我的嘴，还有千千万万支笔杆子等着！”  
那人挣扎得太厉害，揉成一团的抹布根本塞不进去，弘昼总算见着四哥和自己站在同一边，自然不肯放过机会，直接将人摔按在地：  
“区区动笔杆子卖弄的腐儒，永远不知前线的兄弟们折了几条胳膊几条腿，反在这儿煽动人心！”  
“文人怎么了？与其死在你们手里被大做文章，不如自己来个了断——”  
“别以为我们文人不会耍刀弄枪，就长不出革命的骨头！”  
弘历倏地回过头。  
本被制服的人用全力挣起，额上青筋突突跳动，用尽自己最后的气量，将头部撞向墙壁。血肉砸上水泥发出闷响，不知还剩下几口气，只软绵绵地顺着墙蹭滑倒地，仍直勾勾地盯着他：  
“你以为......现在的、政府，还是......当初孙、文......那个吗。”  
一提先生，男人瞳孔骤然放大，璎珞清晰地见到他狠狠咬住后槽牙，脸侧筋肉都在颤抖。  
她想拦下他，却生生止住了脚。  
枪声接连四五响，额头撞出一片血污的人被打成了筛子。  
山顶夕阳闪耀而绚烂，映上两人面庞。那双大掌扶稳她抖动的双肩，笑盈盈地望过来，示意她努力击中那些玻璃瓶。  
日复一日，她的枪法越来越稳，可以一口气打碎六个瓶子时，她抓着他胳膊得意了许久。  
只可惜，子弹到底不是用来打玻璃瓶的。  
这是弘历第一次当着她的面杀人。  
他的脸上没有丝毫怜悯，只有愤怒和不耐烦，像在处决一条毫无用处的疯狗。  
“脑袋掰下来，挂在他演讲的地方。”  
司令手中枪口飘出余烟，骨节分明的手指麻利卸下空掉的弹匣，往尸体旁边一扔：  
“让所有人都看看，反政府是什么下场！”  
男人似乎无视了他们，径直向连廊外走去，又忽地顿下脚步，转身朝人群而来。  
目睹一切的孩童拼命往母亲身后躲，人们低头打颤，不清楚司令是否改变了主意，是否又要把他们关回方才死过人的房间。  
璎珞毫不避讳地同他对视，笃定男人不会迁怒无辜。那双刚刚开过枪的手将相机甩给她，丢下一句话后再度离去。  
“早些回家吧。”  
  
  
  
司令部内争执声愈发高亢，两个男人一左一右，均不肯让步。  
“你口口声声说我不规矩，可那亲共分子多顽固你亲眼见着了。”  
“这不是你打破程序，在背后用手段的理由。”  
“到底是谁在背后耍手段？我倒想明白，先是四哥后是我，我们兄弟二人频频登报，唯独发表不利言论的记者编辑被追杀，你反而择的干净。”  
傅恒听出他言外之意，只觉莫名其妙：“我不屑于做这些！”  
“难怪几年前我刚在报纸上被人登了错，那家报社便紧跟着被烧，用的全是同种手段。”弘昼佯装一副恍然大悟、总算想通关窍的模样，“傅恒，你别是早就同了共，想顶了我们佟家吧！”  
“说话要讲证据！你凭什么认定是我做的？”  
“好了！”  
桌上钟摆被拍得一震，弘历被他们一来二去吵得头痛，想起那人临终所言更是烦闷。房间总算安静下来，两人被上级横睨着：  
“现在是起内讧的时候吗？”  
曾几度派人去查，可残害新闻业界的凶手竟是死士，俱于被捕前服毒自杀。璎珞亦帮忙四处走访报社，未用笔名的作者表示佟司令治城有方，赞扬皆是出于本心，并无溜须拍马之嫌，只是唱反调的人会被处理。  
太阳穴猛跳不止，指腹按压都无用，他疑心并非不重，只是时机未到罢了。  
该用在救国为民的心思，怎能用在内部争锋呢。  
然而旁观者清，总是存着一丝期盼的弘历并未想过，被几枪补杀的人竟预料得那样准，那样快。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
「中日两国不仅在东亚大局上看来有提携之必要，即为世界大局设想，亦非提携不可。中国不但无排日之行动思想，亦无排日之必要。」  
——军事委员会委员长于庐山答日本记者  
  
佟司令绞着眉将报纸揉成一团，反复攥压，对客厅内转来转去的女人下逐客令。  
“太晚了，你赶紧回去。”  
正忙着找鱼缸的沉璧回过神，不解道：“今天是大年三十呀，我总得陪陪你......”  
“政府早已废除岁首，改换新历，你陪我过除夕，是想让我明知故犯么？”  
男人面色不善，沉璧最清楚该怎么哄好他，便乖巧的蹲到他脚边：  
“好吧......不过那条鱼呢，上次司令部也没有，你没把它带回家吗？”  
送人了。  
他并未说出口，只是稍稍抬起眼皮，喊管家过来。  
“李玉。去路上给小姐喊车。”  
  
「中日两国所发生纠纷，可用诚意来解决。广田外相的演说，与我们素来主张，大致吻合。」  
——国防最高会议副主席于国党中央政治会议  
  
新酿菊花酒清凉甜美，虽不厚重，却轻松入口，贪饮几杯也不至于令人迷糊。窗外早已没了儿时的爆竹喧闹声，按阴历走的传统节日被归于糟粕，他们只过元旦，不庆新春。  
腊月三十。  
不庆也好，省得家家户户灯火团圆，独留他自己在漆黑一片的屋里想以前的事。  
先生的教导尽数记在心中，他为革命奔波在外，直到妻儿去世，才知晓这一家子竟皆是怨他的，怨他那么多年不回乡，怨他不关心孩子。  
现在他回来了，家里却空荡荡的。  
为之付出多年心血的信仰，似乎也变了味，日本人的阵仗越大越大，这片土地的领头人反而觉得无所谓。  
早知如此，还不如回来。  
满满一壶菊花酒只剩了个底，男人将酒盅所余一饮而尽，只觉心头更加烦闷，堵得难以呼吸。他勉力起身，想去楼下餐厅倒杯清水，正巧撞上迎面过来的管家。  
李玉本已同司令躬腰示意，错身离开，身后男人却突然发声：“去魏家，把她接来。”  
“这个季度的账目不对，速来。”  
  
「兄在中政会报告对日关系书，灼见宏猷，至深钦佩，与弟在京时对中央社记者所谈各节，实属同一见解。中央同人既有所决定，弟能力所及，自当本此方针，共策进行。」  
——委员长致电副主席  
  
  
  
鱼缸里的小金鱼依旧圆得像个球，不论鱼食给多给少都无所谓。  
璎珞剪下最后一瓣干花花瓣时，收音机内的广播戛然而止。委员长致电副主席的外交政策听得人心中发笑，不知是哪根筋搭错了，竟和‘人民’这种最强大的武器对着干。  
不抗日。  
狭长的玻璃瓶内堆满彩色花瓣，是她趁着夏日栀子盛放时浸入彩墨瓶里的，压干了正好做成小装饰品，她拧紧瓶盖，想着挑个日子给佟元昌送去。佟大司令一天到晚地皱眉头，脸上褶子本来就多，一皱更是不得了，她自然是为了启宁的门面着想。  
结果没用等自己挑日子，全子便火急火燎地传话，说是司令府的车已经在外头侯着了。璎珞再不认人，也熟识常来往的李管家，只是时间太晚，揣瓶子离开前不得不先问弘历打电话确认。  
他不在司令部，而是在家。  
夜半登门司令府，若是被人拍着恐怕不好，璎珞压低帽檐，第一次体会到对记者的抵触情绪。  
李玉为她敲开书房房门，一股甜浓酒香扑面而来。男人仰靠在椅背上假寐，听见有人靠近才懒洋洋地抬起眼皮。  
璎珞将玻璃瓶塞进男人怀里，故意抬手推了一把：  
“账目哪里有问题？”  
“你明知是个噱头。”弘历没力气跟她梗着脖子胡闹，依旧靠着椅背摆弄递来的东西。  
很香。  
满满一瓶，定是废了不少功夫。  
“看来是没人陪你过除夕，自己无聊了。政府不是只准过元旦吗，这种一刀切的手段果然不靠谱，连你们自己人都要偷偷过节。”  
璎珞端详着男人神情，盼着他瞪起眼来剜她，却见那人起身，将一只酒盅递来。  
弘历看她有所犹豫，不由嗤笑：“甜的。”  
再甜，也是酒。她小口嘬饮着，完全没发觉桌上只有一个酒盅，她在就着他方才用过的杯子喝。一盅下肚，璎珞嘴里腻腻的不舒服，本欲昂首嫌弃，却在见着他眼底布满红丝后改变了主意。  
“四叔又不开心了。”  
她探出依旧裹着纱布的手，拽拽他长袍袖子。男人半倚在书桌边缘，小心翼翼地回握，生怕弄疼了她，可眼神早已飘到窗外。  
“到今天，整整十年了。”  
“......永琮？”她只能想出这一件事。  
紧挨着自己的男人轻阖双目，几不可见的点了头。  
她多少知道那些无法开口言说的隐痛，平日里不讲并非不在意，他是军人，没有太多时间儿女情长。  
人人都传佟司令克妻克子，孤家寡人的命，原配妻子姑且不谈，刚到启宁时曾有人给他说了苏家小姐，结果聘礼还未送上门，那小姐便染了急病，一命呜呼。  
直到百姓看出他没有强娶豪夺的习惯，有女儿的人家才算松了口气——魏清泰除外。  
“世上哪儿有父亲不疼儿子的，可那几年先生病况不佳，驱军阀寻外援刻不容缓，根本没时间回来，自然没见过孩子几次，最后一次见着，就剩下照片了。”  
“以贤千里迢迢地带着孩子去找我，结果染了鼠疫，连主带仆一大家子搭进去，只有静影捡了半条命。”  
璎珞静静望着他，心中疑惑沉璧命大，却也觉得这男人未免太过心狠。那是他的发妻，去世多年仍以字相称，到底是有多正经敷衍？  
他们之间到底多陌生呢，总归不是正常夫妻的样子。  
不过他今天又把自己诓来，定不是为了让她扒些官员秘辛，而是憋得难受，想找人说话。  
弘历那日在审讯室的反应着实过激，孙文两个字简直不能提，原因她大抵明了，深吸一口气道：  
“世上难得双全，时间精力有限，选择了其中之一，便定得有舍弃的部分。国家动荡，事态瞬息万变，无人能预知未来，只要当初的选择无愧于心，即是好的。”  
“倘若有愧呢。”弘历几乎即刻反问。  
“这个愧，不是意外发生后的惋惜和内疚，而是做出选择时的坚定。”  
璎珞已是神态轻松，继而上前一步：“就算重来，你依然会选择上前线，不是吗。”  
男人不语，只沉默地盯着她看。  
她不清楚他想再问什么，只知道男人面庞越凑越近。他今天想必是喝了不少的，意识清醒，肢体却不太能控制住——  
事态并未像想象中那般发展，面部传来的剧痛差点让她蹦起来，弘历手劲儿太大，掐得人整张脸作痛。许是除夕本该吃饺子，他像揉面团一样揉搓她脸上本就不多肉，甚至大力拍了两下，嫌弃道：  
“你这张嘴，太尖利，难怪没人去魏家提亲。”  
过了今天也是二十二的人了，这岁数的女人本该嫁人，连孩子都牙牙学语，她却整日在街头乱跑。  
简直比沉璧还令他操心。  
“还不是你害的！”她嘴巴被揉得说不清话，唯有勉强嚷嚷，“司令府整日往我家送东西，今天送风筝明日送糖罐，谁还敢来？”  
“分明是你自己说不愿给别人吹枕边风的，我这是在救你，别不知好歹。”  
弘历一面嗤她，一面轻轻抚揉着生了冻疮的指节，裹在纱布下的皮肉亦被握入掌心：  
“不过你若真是恨嫁，四叔好人做到底，勉为其难收了你。”  
“收？”璎珞瞪大双眸，顿时没了主意，下意识地运力向后退去，“谁要当你的小房妾！你爱收哪个姨太太收......”  
“胡扯！”  
男人不知被踩了哪根底线，一把将连连后退的人扯回怀中，径直箍住对方腰背。璎珞前几日被棍棒打破的伤处尚未痊愈，这一搂自然是吸气出声，于两人空隙之间架臂推拒。然而多少有些迷糊的弘历没能看出她伤口作痛，以为小女子又在玩闹，愈发用力地将人压回胸膛。  
“妾之问题，毋庸规定，政府五年前新颁的法令被你吃了？虽说沦为形式，我定不干偷鸡摸狗的事，就算他们都违背法令，领一万个姨太太，我也绝不要一个。”  
怀里的人还在软绵绵地推拒，他牢牢箍着那人不动，只垂首于她耳边轻声：“我不想跟他们一样。”  
“可没法子了，真没法子了。”  
璎珞迅速分析现下状况，将挣扎改为被动接受，背后剧痛总算在停止乱动后稍稍缓和。痛感褪去之余，脑海中独留男人两句轻语，她想起那日泰然赴死的讲者，不论自己写多少文章、拍下多少照片，若是政府一意任日寇拿捏，全国各处就义者便只多不少。  
他们都没法子了。  
怀中女子香气温柔，一点儿不似平日那般上蹿下跳，那双柔荑犹豫着抚上他肩背，彻底同他搂抱在一处。  
“你想走，又不知道去哪儿，是吗。”  
弘历心头发颤，并未作答，而是逐渐撤下双臂力道，轻飘飘地将话头挑开：  
“全子该到了，让阿胜送你们回。”  
出门时走的匆忙，她扎得松松散散的发丝自鬓角滑落，弘历抬臂将青丝别回姑娘耳后，本想搂人腰肢离去，然而稍微用力便被人吸气推开。  
“怎么了。”他总算发现端倪，一把抓住她小臂，“他们那天还打你了？”  
璎珞轻轻摇头，憋笑道：  
“是我自己去凑热闹的，走吧。”  
从门口行至庭院的路似短还长，他趁四下无人之际捞过她的手，直到上了车仍捧着她脸庞不放。阿胜和全子死死闭上眼，恨不得戳瞎自己，对后排发生何事一概不知。  
车窗外月影温柔，男人唇角鼻息间残存着菊花酒的香酿气味。单薄棉袍并不挡风，璎珞不忍他受冻，只好踹了人出去，直接拉上车门将他挡在外面。  
他想走，她亦想带他走。  
可是能去哪儿呢。  
  
  
  
  
  
小妹  
本季绢布我已收到，来信所述之事，不得不废言几句。  
放眼观之，战事已在所难免，上级禁宣反抗，然听令罢笔不甚合你个性。家中不愿你从新闻之流，无非是此闻太‘新’，你又惯是个骨头倔的，一味求新求真，定会惹恼被扒干扯净之人，惹祸事上身。  
犹记当初因留洋一事举棋不定，你竟同父亲讲出‘从政从商，初心不改，皆是为国救民’的话，我一记便是十余年。可事情临到自己头上怎的迷糊起来？近年来同政府合作，所得可谓双赢，百姓因此减了不少苛税，自是你的功劳。倘若来此处将生意做大些，换了枪粮捐赠，为军士拨些资源，亦或托人办校教学，种种皆是为国救民。此话并非我诓人，而是你八岁便懂得的道理，甚至是你教授与父兄的。  
洛杉矶国人不少，你向来伶俐，语言不成问题。可惜近日风声正紧，船票许是费力，有党籍者更甚，我定寻人细探。  
且静待之。  
  
兄  
廿二  



End file.
